


Open Season

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69, Big Ass, Big Cock, Creampie, F/M, Oral, Porn, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Blake is in heat, and who better to help than Jaune?





	Open Season

Now I know what some of you are thinking, “Jaune and Blake? But how?” Well they’re both very different from the rest of there team, they both are socially awkward, and they both love to fuck! Blake was having that feeling again, she was in heat. Now this was common for a young faunus, and she would usually just masturbate to one of her smut books until the heat was gone. But now, it just didn’t feel as good as it used to. She needed something more, something organic. These thoughts haunted her throughout the week and she felt like she was gonna lose it until one day she saw it. 

She was walking down the halls and peered into team JNRP’s dorm because the door was opened by a crack and nearly fainted from what she saw. It was Jaune changing. She saw just how fit and handsome he really was. His pecs, his abs, everything was perfectly toned. But nothing could match his cock. It looked so big, possible 8 or 9 inches and it wasn’t even erect. Blake knew what she had to do. She took out a slip of paper and wrote a note and slipped it under the door. Blake walked away to get things ready, assuming her plan goes well. Jaune noticed the letter and read it. ‘Meet me in the rec room at midnight. ~Blake.’ Jaune was kinda confused but just shrugged and did what the letter said. 

At midnight he was wearing a white t shirt and checkered pants cause his footie pajamas were stupid. He froze in place when he saw the cat faunus laying on the couch completely naked with the exception of sexy black leggings completing her long legs. Her body was lit by a single lamp, she was beautiful. She had perfect C cup breasts and wide baby bearing hips, no bow revealing her cat ears. He felt his erection go up and Blake licked her lips hungrily. “I’ve been waiting for you big boy.” She said seductively. “Blake? What are you doing?” The blonde asked. The Blake cat faunus seductively walked up to him while swaying her hips. She put one hand on his chest and another on his crotch. “I’m in heat Jaune. It’s been killing me not having a man to satisfy my needs. Then I noticed you and your big cock. I need it! Please Jaune! Fuck me!” 

“Blake, but... but why in the rec room? Someone might hear us!” He said worried, “That’s fucking hot!” She purred into his ear. “Can’t argue against that.” He said, he took off all his clothes revealing his truly hot body and erect cock that was now at its full 12 inches of length compared to when it was flaccid. Blake couldn’t have been happier to see this, she began to kiss Jaune while slowly stroking his cock. Jaune’s hands lowered to Blake’s big round ass, he groped it and gave it some light spanks. 

“You got a nice fat ass.” Jaune commented, “Mmm thank you. And you’ve got a massive cock.” She replied. “Lay down on the couch I wanna try something.” Jaune did what he was told and laid on his back across the couch, Blake later across him in a 69 position and began to wiggle her hips a little. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He wastes no time in grabbing her ass and sucking on her sopping wet cunt and licking her clit. “Ohh... nnnnyyyaahh!” She mewed. To return the favor she began to suck his cock as deep as she can. 

Her rough cat like tongue was a whole new sensation for Jaune, feeling wrap it around his sensitive cock while occasionally nibbling the tip was almost too much. And Blake felt the same way with his tongue, feeling it flicking and teasing her clit while his fingers go in and out of her pussy with the occasional spank from his strong hands. She felt like cumming already. No man has ever treated her like this before, not even Adam. Besides, Adams cock was nothing compared to this blonde stud. “Hmm” She hummed as she was sucking him adding more to his overall pleasure. ‘Fuck he’s so good! Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!’ And she did, she squirted her juices into Jaune’s mouth as he lapped up as much of it as he could. He wasn’t far behind either, immediately after she came he came. Thick white streaks of cum flooded Blake’s mouth. She couldn’t believe how good it tased! It was the perfect mixture of sweet and salty and she couldn’t get enough. She swallowed it whole with a loud gulp and a pleased moan. “That was nice Jaune, but let’s get to the main course.” 

Blake lifted herself off Jaune’s body and motioned him to get up off the couch. When he did she got on the couch and was on her hands and knees. Blake wiggled her ass and gave a seductive wink. “Fuck me.” She said. Jaune grabbed both of her buttocks, positioned his cock near her pink slit, but before he did anything he asked Blake, “How hard do you want it?” Blake giggled and replied, “Fuck me like an animal.” That’s all he needed to hear. 

He slammed his pelvis up to her firm ass, Blake moaned loudly in pleasure. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as Jaune just slammed away. His cock breached her cervix and entered into her womb! “Ah! Ah! I’ve never been fucked like this in my life! Ohh god yes!” Her hot, wet, tight pussy squeezed Jaune’s length like it was trying to suck the life out of him, he never felt a pussy this good in his life! Jaune lifted his hand and slapped her ass and watches it jiggle from the force of his mighty hand. “Ah! Again! Again! I love it rough!” Blake yelled out not caring if anyone heard. Jaune was all too happy to oblige, spank after spank, pound after pound, this was the best experience they have ever had in their lives. This hard fucking went on for 10 minutes until they both reached they’re breaking point.

“I’m going to cum Blake!” Jaune yelled out, “Ah! Oh! Me too! Cum inside me Jaune! Fill me!” With one final slam, Jaune unloaded his thick white sperm that had a clear shot of her womb and filled it up all the way. Blake’s cunt clamped his cock in her own orgasm. They both collapsed on the couch in bliss and Jaune stroked her beautiful raven hair. “That was great Blake. We should do this again sometime.”

“Mmm. I know, let’s do it all around the school after dark. In the locker rooms, the showers, the classrooms, the library, oh it’ll be fucking hot! I can’t wait Jaune.” They gave each other one last kiss and went back to their rooms to sleep, excited for what the future will bring.


End file.
